TU ERES MI DEBILIDAD
by julita.malfoy
Summary: ellos son premios anuales, ahora tienen que convivir juntos. el solo tiene una debilidad:las mujeres [DHr][pequeño lemmon]ReViEwS!
1. Chapter 1

**"TU ERES MI DEBILIDAD"**

**CAP.1 "¿COMO CONVIVIR CON EL?**

**aclaraciones: lo que esta entre "" son los pensamientos y la que esta entre -- son dialogos. ahora si espero que les guste mi fic**

**y otra cosita mas: esta historiaesta MUY inspirada en un fic que se llama "un placer ser tu esclava"**

"¡Mierda! Nunca mas dejare que Ginny me elija la ropa, y me maquille, parezco una zorra, aunque pensandolo bien, hay muchos chicos que me estan mirando." Hermione Jane Granger de 17 años había sido nombrada la premio anual de Grynffindor. Y ahora estaba llegando tarde al tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts solo porque su amiga Ginny Weasley se había tardado en obligar a Hermione que se pusiera unsombrero con el cual no se le podía ver el rostro.

"¿Para que me visto así si nadie me va a reconocer, esta bien no importa,ahora tengo cosas mas importantes que eso, por ejemplo quien sera el otro premio anual, por lo que decía la carta que me mando el director decía que había dos premios anuales y que ya no tendría que dormir en mi habitación, en cambio tendría una para mi sola, creo que sera en una mazmorra que tendre que compartircon el otro premio anual."

Por fin Hermione llega a un compartimiento del tren en donde decía: Premios anuales. Abre la puerta esperando que su compañero fuera quien fuera no la regañe por llegar tan tarde. A su sorpresa, no había nadie. Se sento en al lado de la ventana y miro para afuera.

"Que cosa le paso por la cabeza a Ginny al vestirme así, tengo una mini falda negra, y una remera escotada rosa. parezco una zorra, por suerte nadie se entero quien era por este maldito sombrero." En ese momento se abre la puerta y deja pasar a un chico rubio, ojos grises.

-Adios, chicas, nos vemos luego, no descarto esa posibilidad de un trio. Unas dos chicas de Slytherin que iban acompañadas del nuevo premio anual.

"Draco Malfoy, premio anual, convivir con el, asco, panico" A Hermione no le entro tanta estupides en el cerbro.

Ella se levanto apresuradamente y no se dio cuenta que su corta falda, esta levanta, muy levantada.

-¡Malfoy¿TU ERES PREMIO ANUAL?

-Si preciosa, mucho gusto, Draco Malfoy, premio anual. Draco se acerca a Hermione y la baja la falda.

-¿Qué haces hurón?

"¡Qué! hay una sola persona me llama hurón, pero no puede ser ella, es imposible." Draco, no entendía nada, se apresuro y le sacó violentamente el sombrero.

-¿GRANGER! no sabía que tenias un cuerpo tan lindo. El nunca pensó que la come-libros pudiera tener un curpo tan...Tan...¿Tan sexi?

-Si, yo ¿Qué pasa huroncito¿Te gusto? Hermione no sabía de donde habían salido esas palabras, pero en ese momento era lo mejor decir eso.

- Ja ja ja¿Yo¿Gustar de la come- libros? aunque tengo que admitir que tienes un cuerpo basatante bueno.

-si, lo se, ademas de ser inteligente soy sexi¿Tenes algun problema con eso? Hermione por primera vez al decir eso se sentía segura.

- Puedes ser inteleigente, pero te lo aseguro yo se masque vos.

-¿Vos, mas inteligente que yo?por favor no me hagas reir.

-¿Queres apostar?Si yo me saco una mejor nota enel primer examen seras mi esclavahasta que te saques una mejor nota que yo.

-Muy bien Malfoy acepto la apuesta, pero es dificil que me puedas ganar.

-Eso crees tu,pero te advierto, quesi llegas a ser mi esclava solo por una noche no te vas a poder escapar de hacer algo que me gusta mucho.

-¿Asi¿Yqué es lo que mas te gusta hacer? "¡No!Que pregunta mas idiota la mía, si el es el mas perveetido de todo Londres.

-Ya lo sabes, Granger, ya lo sabes. Draco al terminar de decir eso se acerca mas a Hermione, y le toca su...Trasero.

Draco la miro puso una sonrisa picara y le guiño un ojo.

-Preparate para la mejor noche de tu vida Grenger. Al decir eso Draco se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

Hermione que no había podido ver a sus amigos en todo el viaje, decide irse a cambiar y irse con ellos ese compartimiento la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Hermione sale de ahí con su tunica del colegio, y se va a buscar a Harry y a Ron.

-Hola chicos. Saluda animadamente Hermione.

-Hola Herms, nos enteramos quien es el otro premio anual. Dijo Ron en un tono demasiado enfadado.

-No te preocupes Ron, no se va a atrever a insultar de eso te lo apuesto.

-No, no, no hablamos de que el te insultara, vos, sabes como es Malfoy, es un pervertido, un acosador de mujeres un... Creo que se me entiende Herms. Dice Harry muy preocupado por su amiga.

-Te juro que si te toca un solo pelo, lo reviento a patadas en la cara.

-No va a hacerme nada, Ron, pero igual gracias por preocuparse chicos, los quiero aunque sean muy celosos.

-Si, muy celosos son, y no sabes lo que es tener 6 hermanos celosos. Ginny que miraba esa escena muy graciosa por fin hablaba.

-Te comprendo Ginny, te compredo a la perfección.

-¿Y? al final fue de utilidad, ya sabes...

-Ah... Si Ginny de gran utilidad. Al decir eso Hermione pone una sonrisa picarona.

Y como siempre Harry y Ron no tenían ni las mas minima idea de que hablaban.

-Viste, desde ahora en adelante yo eligire tu ropa, y te maquillare. Al decir eso Ginny se levanto y se fue.

Hermione al ver la cara de estupidos de sus amigos por tratar de entender de lo que quiso decir Ginny les contesto.

-No es nada chicos, son cosas de mujeres.

♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥

Ya había terminado la cena y todos lo alumnos se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir.

Draco y Hermione iban juntos, claro que ni se hablan, ni siquiera se miraban.

Llegan a la mazmorra en donde iba a convivir. Entran y lo que vio Hermione le gusto mucho, vio un gran salon, con una chimenea enorme, muy hermosa, todo era maravilloso, vio una puerta negra y una blanca, una al lado de la otra, una decía en letras doradas, Hermione Granger, y en la puerta negra decía Draco Malfoy.

Hermione, al entrar a su nueva habitación se embobo al instante no podía creer lo grande que era, y todo para ella. Había una enorme y junto a ella todo su equipaje.

Hermione se puso su pijama, o como le decía Ron: Ese diminuto trapito que usa Hermione para dormir, y tenía un poco de razon, era una camisa de seda negra que le llegaba hasta la panza y una pollerita también de seda negra, muy corta, se acosto y era tan comoda esa cama que se durmio al instante.


	2. JAJA, ¿YO? ¿TU ESCALVA?

**CAP.2 "JAJA, YO ¿TU ESCLAVA?**

Hermione había dormido de maravilla, pues esa cama era muy cómoda, se levanta y se va a tomar un baño.

El baño era inmenso, va hacía la bañera, abre la canilla, y empieza a salir agua con la temperatura exacta. Se desviste, y se mete adentro, cierra los ojos y empieza a pensar

"Que lindo que es todo esto, pareciera de ensueño, pero por suerte de es verdad." Hermione abre, los ojos, siente unas manos tocandole el cuerpo por debajo del agua.

-Malfoy¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES?. Grita Hermione.

Draco sale debajo del agua, la mira, pero no precisamente a la cara, un poco mas bajo.

-Tocandote Granger, que mas podría ser, ahora vuelve a ponerte como antes, lo qiero seguir haciendo. Dice Draco con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡NO! Grita Hermione, y al terminar de decir eso se levanta bruscamente del agua, pero había una pequeño problema, el cual ella no se dio cuenta, hasta que el rubio se quedo mirando muy estupefacto. Al ver la cara del rubio, Hermione se da cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se había levantado del agua, ella estaba desnuda.

-Vaya, vaya, y yo que pensaba que la come-libros tenian un asqueroso cuerpo, veo que me equivoque, fue una equivocación muy grande. Dice el rubio que ni siquiera había pestañado.

"Que hago ahora¿Le pegó? No, me va a poder esquivar¿Entro al agua? No, el muy idiota se va a acercar a mi ¿Salgo de la bañera? No se, me olvide la toalla ¿Le sigo el juego? NO que piensas Herms¿Estas loca? Si, estoy loca, por estar aca parada, el también no tiene ropa, que cuerpazo que tiene, NO basta Hermione, no pienses más." Hermione sacude la cabeza y trata de taparse con las manos, claro, que mucho no pudo, tenía mucho para ocultar, y no tenia las manos lo suficientemente grandes como para tapar tanto.

Sale de la bañera y se va corriendo hacía su habitación maldiciendo a lo bajo por ser tan olvidadiza.

Llega a su cuarto y esucha un grito de un hombre al que reconocio al instante.

-Acuerdate, serás mi esclava, muy pronto.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era el primer día de clases, y ya Hermione estaba llegando tarde a la primer clase, que por mala suerte era pociones y con Slytherin, algo que le sorprendio mucho a Hermione fue que Draco había llegado bien y ella no.

-Señorita Granger, usted, una premio anual, llegar 15 minutos tarde, no lo creería de usted, 20 puntos menos para Griffindor, ahora por favor sientese pra que podamos empezar la clase. Hoy veremos una pocion para cambiar el color de pelo, esta pocion serasu primer exámen, el director me pidio que le haga esta sencilla pocion para evaluarlos como sera su último año en Hogwarts, vayan a la página 96, ahí esta los ingredientes para hacerla.

Hermione se sentía mas que segura que le iria bien, sabía perfectamente todos los ingredientes de memoría en el orden correcto, ahora le ganaría a Malfoy, y el sería su esclavo.

-Olvide decir: la pocion se hara de a 3 estudiantes, y tienen 30 minútos para terminarla, ahora si¡Empiecen! Grito Snape.

A hermione sele cayerón todas sus ilusionesde sacar una mejor nota que Malfoy, pues lo tendría que hacer con Harry y Ron,"Harry nunca sacaba la exactas medidas de cada ingrediente por ejemplo: Ponia 5centimetros envez de 5.05 centimetros de cola de drágon. y Ron...Bueno Ron es una persona muyamable, sabe escuchar, y sabe ser un muy buen amigo, pero no sabe hacer niuna pocion de 1er año.Seguramente Dracolo haría con Pansy Parkinson y Blaize Zabini, los mejores estudiantes de Slytherin en pociones"

Hermione se quedó pensando tanto tiempo que no se había dado cuenta que ya había pasado los 30 minútos, y que Snape iba pasando uno por uno pra evaluar ya la pocion, que por cierto tendría que ser amarrila, pero que la de Hermione, Ron, y Harry era negra.

Snape llegá hasta donde estaban los 3, mira detenidamente la pocion, la cual hicieron solos Harry y Ron.

-¿Esta es su pocion, prebela señor Potter. Dice Snape.

Harry mete un cucharon y la pruba, cierra los ojos porque es muy amarga , y cuando los abre ve que todas las personas se estan riendo, Harryno entendía"¿Por qué todos se estaban riendo,le había cambiado el color del pelo por uno que le quedaba muy mal, como es rosa?"

Hermione sesentía mal,seguramente no había aprobado, ahora no tengo esacapatría, reprobe, y no hay nada qu no pueda hacer.

Cuando algunos alumnos dejaron de reir, por fin, el profesor Snape pudo hablar.

-Por favor, señorita Granger, prestele a Potter un espejo o algo para verse, para que sepa que le ah sucedido.

Hermione saca un espejo de su mochila y se lo da a Hrry para que se pueda ver de lo que todos se estan riendo.

Al verse Harry, no cree ser el, ve a un chico de ojos verdes, detras de unos anteojos redondos, y su frente, en donde esta la cicatriz en forma de rayo, se veía mas grande de lo normal, ahora que no tenía su pelo. A Harry se le cae el espejo, lo levante y se lo entrega todo roto a su amiga.

-Lo siento, Herms. Dice Harry

-No, esta bien, no te preocupes.

-No, se preocupe señor Potter, dentro de 24 horas volvera a crecerle el pelo, y 20 punto menos para Griffindor. Dice el profesror de pelo graciento.

Snape da medía vueltta y va hacía su escritorio para seguir con la clase.

Hermione que no tenía ni siquiera de levantar la cabeza para saber lo que estaba escribiendo Snape en el pizarrón. Entonces se le aparece un pergamino doblado, lo abre y lo empieza a leer.

_Hola esclavita, preparate para la mejor noche de tu vida, que de esta no te vas a poder escapar._

Hermione reconocío la letra al instante. Pero no pudo contestar, ni siquiera mirarlo, por que sono el timbre del descanso y Draco fue el que se fue primero.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione decide contarle a Ginny lo que sucedio.

-Ginny ¿Puedo hablar con vos?

-Si, claro Herms, entra. Dice la pelirroja dejandola pasar a su habitación.

-Que paso Hermione, te ves mal.

-Es que reprobre el primer exámen, de pociones.

-Hermione, no pasa nada, si vos sos la mas inteligente de todo el colegio, siempre te estas haciendo problemas.

-No, no Ginny no entendes, esta vez es difernente. Vos sabes que el otro premio anual es Draco Malfoy, bueno, en el tren viniedopara aca hice una apuesta con el, Si yo me sacaba una nota mas baja que la de el, sería su esclava hasta queyo sacara una nota mas alta, yviceversa. Y ahora que reprobe esta estúpida prueba, sere su esclava y el... Y el...

-¿Y EL QUE HERMIONE? Dice al punto de la locura Ginny.

-Esta bien, pero tranquilizate, que mucho no me ayuda tu locura. El...El me lo hara hoy en la noche.

Ginny al principio no entendío, asi que le pregunto

-¿Qué, no entiendo que hara... Pero se callo, ya había entendido.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER, LO HARAS CON DRACO MALFOY, SI, HERMS ERES UNA MALDITA SUERTUDA!

-Pero Ginny no entiendes nada, yo no lo quiero hacer, y no m puedo escapar todas las noches, para que no podamos tener...

-Vamos Herms, ni siquiera puedes decir esa palabra, sabes cuantas chicas quisieran estar en tu lugar, incluyendome a mi, pero esta bien, te conozco, y pense que estabas loca, pero ahora lo demostre.

Y al terminar de decir eso toca la nuevamente la campana, deciendo que termino el descanso y que era la hora de ir a transformaciones.

-Vamos Herms, que yo tengo clases de pociones con Snape y vos tranformaciones.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Había llegado la noche muy rapido, o para Hermione si. Trato toda la noche de no ir a su habitación a dormir por que sabía que estaría esperandola Malfoy, asíque estuvo en el la bibliotece, en el lago, en el gran salón de Gryffindor, hasta que pensó que Draco ya estaría cansado de esperarla y que se fue a dormir, asíque volvio por fin, fue hasta la puerta que llavaba al hermoso salón de los premios anuales.

Hermione dice la contraseña para poder entrar, va hacía su habitación pero alguien la agarra por el brazo, atrayendola hacía el, y le empieza a dar unos besos por el cuello.

-Malfoy.

-¿Qué?

-Sueltame.

-No quiero.

-¿Por qué?

Draco deja de darle los besos en el cuello, pra darla vuelta y que ella lo pudiera mirar a los ojos.

-Porque eres mi esclava, y yo hago lo que quiero contigo.

Draco la levanta Hermione como unos recien casados, y la lleva hacía el sillon mas cercano para acostarla. Al acostarla Hermione intenta salirse, pero no puede, pues el prefecto rubio, se seinta arriba sullo (N/A: Se entiende como es la posicion?)

-Decime amo de ahora en adelante.

-Yo nunca te dire amo y nunca tendremos se... Pero Hermione se da cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y decide callarse. También se da cuenta Draco, que la premio anual no diría esa palabra, y decide ayudarla, pra que se afloje un poquito...

-¿Qué¿No puédes decir sexo¡Vamos Granger¿No puedes decir sexo? Di conmigo _s-e-x-o sexo._No es tan complicado.

-No, lo dire, y ahora por favor sali de arrba mio...

Pero como siempre no puede terminar de hablar, pues Draco le habìa sacado la camisa y le estaba desabrochando el corpiño. Cuando por fin lo puede hacer, la empieza a besar por todo su torso desnudo. Ahora empezaba a sacarle los zapatos que salieron disparados, quien sabes por donde. y le saco las medias suave y sensualmente.

Cuando la esta bajando la poyera, Draco, mira la cara de Hermione, se le notaba que querìa màs.

-Quires mas, verdad Granger

-Si, si Draco, quiero mas.

Pero Draco se levanta de ella y se empieza a volver a poner la camisa que segundos antes estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¿Què pasò? Pregunta Hermione sin entender.

-Que, que paso, te lo explico, esto solo es una diversion y tu eres mi _esclava, _y me tienes que llamar _amo _, nada mas. Y al decir eso, se fue, para su habitaciòn. Dejo a una Hermione semi desnuna, salvo por su pollera, y confundida.


End file.
